Made in Brazil
by Marin Oli
Summary: Sakura ganhou uma passagem de graça pra vir pro Brasil... Isso só pode dá confusão...


Aloha!Este é um novo fan fic que resolvi fazer baseado em fatos reais e fatos imaginários! Também em sonhos, emoção, filosofia e é claro muitas risadas! Bom pra mim, não sei em relação a vcs? Outra coisa, este fic acontece depois da Ressaca dos Cinco elementos e Shaoran e Eriol não moram mais aqui! Pq eles tinham mais o q fazer nos seus países de origem. É como se fosse uma continuação:

**MADE IN BRAZIL**

**Era um belo dia na cidade de Tomoeda, os pássaros cantavam, flores sorriam e as pessoas andavam (Uau! Isso dá uma bela poesia). Sakura caminhava em direção ao seu coléginho toda alegre e saltitante, igual uma lebre (lebres são alegres não são?)**

**Ela chega no colégio e dá aquele bom dia breguerra, alegre e saltitante, igual uma lebre (lebres são breguerras?)**

**Finalmente chega o tio Terada, de mau humor, como sempre, e começa a falar:**

**Bom, tenho q dizer hoje eu vou passar um trabalho de Geografia sobre o mundo. Cada um vai ficar com um país diferente e pesquisar sobre... Pergunta Yamazaki!**

**Pode ser em dupla?-pergunta Yamazaki q tinha levantado a mão**

**Deixa eu pensar?... A resposta é: NÃO! Caham! Como eu ia dizendo antes do Yamazaki me interromper, vcs vão ter q pesquisar sobre o país tudo! E o trabalho é pra semana q vem!**

**Todo mundo ficou com uma cara de desgosto mas concordaram. Agora ele estava fazendo a lista de quem ficava com tal país**

**Chiharu: Itália**

**Naoko: Pensilvânia (como se fosse um país)**

**Tomoyo: Trinidad Tobago**

**Yamazaki: Marrocos**

**Sakura: Brasil**

**Fim da lista e ago... Pergunta Tomoyo?**

**Onde diachos fica Trinidad Tobago?-pergunta Tomoyo**

**Tb não sei! Na verdade nem sabia q isso existia, mas como saiu pra vc, agora agüenta minha filha!**

**E como eu vou pesquisar sobre um país q não sei nem se existe?**

**Simples cada um vai viajar pro país escolhido!**

**Como?- todos perguntam**

**Eu tenho aqui para cada um de vcs uma passagem de avião para cada país! Vcs vão passar o resto da semana na capital do país e depois vão voltar. Por isso nessa aula vcs estão livres para arrumarem suas malas e amanhã quero todo mundo no aeroporto de Tóquio 5:00 da manhã! E vcs vão voltar segunda(detalhe, era sexta). Tchau!- e ele saiu todo alegre da sala.**

****

**Na casa de Sakura:**

**Kero, eu vou viajar me ajuda arrumar as malas?- disse Sakura q acabara de chegar no quarto.**

**Ta! Mas pra onde vc vai viajar?- perguntou Kero- Vc vai pra praia ou pra estação de esqui? **

**Nenhum dos dois, eu vou pro Brasil.**

**Pra q?**

**Tenho q fazer um trabalho lá!**

**Nossa q básico! Deixa eu ir tb?**

**Pra q?**

**Dizem q lá tem um doce delicioso chamado brigadeiro! Sem falar de uma bebida chamada guaraná!**

** momento cultural: pra quem não sabe, o brigadeiro só existe no Brasil.**

**Não! Mas eu trago pra vc!**

**Sakura e Kero estavam fazendo a mala e se empolgaram! Quando perceberam já eram meia noite.**

**PQP! Tenho q dormir, tenho q ta no aeroporto amanhã, 5:00! Boa noite e Tchau!**

****

**As 5:00 da manhã, no aeroporto, todos estavam lá, só q Sakura não tinha chegado. O tio Terada resolve então, perguntar a Tomoyo:**

**Sakura vai demorar muito?**

**Não professor, provavelmente ela já deve estar chegando! Mas professor...**

**Sim Tomoyo?**

**Como vc conseguiu todas essas passagens?**

**Se eu te contar, promete q não conta pra ninguém?**

**Ta**

**Eu fui no mercado negro de Kyoto, e comprei todas as passagens falsificadas num camelô coreano, cada passagem custou apenas 50 ienes!**

**Momento cultural: 50 ienes equivale ou – 15 centavos no Brasil**

**Finalmente Sakura chega, só que ela não estava alegre saltitante igual uma lebre, e sim estava com olheiras do tamanho da tumba te Tutankamon**

**Momento cultural: isso não é um digimon, isso foi um faraó q era muito rico e fez pirâmides enormes!**

**Cada um embarcou para seu destino e sakura pegou um avião daTransfaliu.**

****

**Não vou nem dizer o q aconteceu na viagem, afinal ela só dormiu e babou.**

****

**No aeroporto Internacional de Brasília:**

**Nossa então é esta a capital do Brasil! Brasília! Nossa q lugar legal! Mal posso esperar para conhecer tudo! È tão mágic...**

**EI MOLEQUE, VOLTA AQUI COM A MINHA MALA!**

**Ela tinha acabado de ser roubada por um trombadinha qualquer e Sakura correu o aeroporto todo atrais do moleque e o moleque cansou e deu a mala pra Sakura! Depois dessa corridinha básica Sakura pegou um táxi e saiu atrais de um lugar para dormir.**

**Ela ficou hospedada na casa de uma velhinha q acolheu Sakura caída no chão, desmaiada, afinal, não é todo dia q vc ta andando e encontra um cara drogado q te confunde com uma qualquer chamada Cris, quer te estrupar e depois ainda rouba metade do seu money.**

**A dona Sônia era uma velha, de idade (nãooo) muito gente fina, quer dizer legal, pq de fina não tinha nada. Sakura e ela bateram um papo cabeça e sakura tb terminou seu trabalho naquela noite com ajuda da dona Sônia. Agora Sakura tinha arranjar o q fazer, pois ainda faltavam 2 dias para ela voltar pro Japão.**

****

**No outro dia, Sakura acorda toda alegre saltitante igual uma lebre. E segue para cozinha, onde dona Sônia estava esperando ela:**

**Bom dia dona Sônia!**

**Bom dia Sakura!**

**O q que tem pro café da manhã?**

**Isso q vc ta vendo na mesa!**

**Sakura olha para mesa e vê um café da manhã simples brasileiro.**

**E o salmão, o sushi e o camarão?**

**Agente não come esse tipo de coisa no café da manhã! Agora come!**

**Sakura sentou na mesa toda triste, comeu e depois desceu do prédio e foi caminhando pra banca de revista q tinha ali perto. Lá ela encontrou duas garotas conversando e filosofando sobre se existe vida em Marte, na frente da prateleira da revista q ela queria olhar.**

**Com licença?- perguntou Sakura**

**Ei vc é nova por aqui não é?- perguntou a primeira garota q era alta e morena dos cabelos lizos e presos**

**Sim sou- respondeu Sakura**

**Sabia! Deixa agente se apresentar, sou Marin(Sim sou eu) e esta é minha amiga Thaty!- disse eu apontando para segunda garota q era um pouco menor, mas branca de cabales lizos e soltos- e qual é o seu nome?**

**Meu nome é Sakura!**

**Prazer em conhece-la!- Eu estendi a mão e Sakura o inclinou o corpo.**

**Vc é japonesa?- perguntou Thaty**

**Sim!**

**Percebi! Bora comprar Moranguitos?**

**Boa idéia Thaty! Vc quer Sakura?**

**O q é Moranguitos?**

**È um picolé**

**Quero!**

**Sakura e suas novas amigas comeram o moranguitos e começaram a passear por Brasília! Compraram um bando de coisas, inclusive o brigadeiro de Kero, comeram pamonha, curau e foram prum pagodão lá na Granja do Torto.(Quero deixar bem claro q: EU ODEIO PAGODE COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS) Já era noite, Thaty resolve ir embora e deixa eu e Sakura conversando um papo cabeça:**

**Marin...**

**Sim Sakura?**

**Qual é o seu maior sonho?**

**Bem, quero ser dona de uma empresa**

**Nossa! Q empresa?**

**Da minha comida secreta, eu mesma q inventei!**

**Qual?**

**Casca de ovo com granola!**

**Q?**

**Quando eu era pequena, eu gostava de aprontar com o dono da padaria. Eu roubava todas as caixas de ovos, abria eles, tirava a gema e a clara, jogava no lixo, depois pegava o durex e colava as casca sendo, q eu colocava granola dentro! Um dia eu resolvi experimentar esta beleza e gostei! Agora quando eu virar uma empresária, vou exportar esta oitava maravilha por todo o mundo! **

**Sei- sakura olhava pra mim com aquela cara de "vc é louca"**

**Primeiro a casca de ovo depois o MUNDO!! Bwhahahahahaha! –eu ri com aquelas risadas de vilã perversa da história.**

**Gotinha**

**MARINA RODRIGUES DE OLIVEIRA! JÁ PRA CIMA, AGORA!**

**Opsss, é a bombom! Tchau Sakura a gente se vê amanhã, OK?**

** Eu chamo minha mãe de bombom e daí?**

**Claro!**

**Cada uma foi pra sua casa, Sakura chegou e viu q dona Sônia dormindo na cama, foi sem barulho pro seu quarto, arrumou logo sua mala, deixou um roupa de fora para amanhã ela só aproveitar!**

****

**No outro dia:**

**Bom dia Dona Sôni... Ué! Kd a dona Sônia?- Sakura foi vê no quarto dela e ela continuava dormindo- Tadinha, ta velha, vou deixar um bilhete só pra ela não ficar preocupada!**

**Escreveu o bilhete e foi se encontrar comigo no shopping lá perto.**

****

**No shopping:**

**Oi Marin! Desculpe pela demora!**

**Oi Sakura quero te apresentar outra amiga, esta é Lilá!**

**Prazer em conhece-la Sakura!- Lilá estendeu a mão e Sakura inclinou o corpo**

**Hã, vc é japonesa não é?-perguntou Lilá**

**No shopping elas fizeram muitas coisas, compraram e se divertiram! Elas estavam agora conversando na praça de alimentação e saboreando um sagrado Big Mac acompanhado de um guaraná:**

**Então Sakura, quer dizer q seu coração já tem dono?-perguntou Lilá**

**É sim!**

**E quem é o coitado, quer dizer o felizardo?-perguntou dessa vez eu**

**O nome dele é Shaoran, mas faz 1 ano q eu não o vejo.**

**Pq?- perguntaram as duas em coro**

**Ele mora em Hong Kong.- Sakura ficou vermelha**

**Há q butininho!- it's me**

**Ei aquela não é a Thaty com aquele garoto na mesa ali?- disse Lilá q me fez virar pra ver a cena!**

**Eita! È mesmo! Bora falar com ela!- Sakura já ia levantando quando EU puxo ela de novo pra cadeira.**

**Vc não vai querer quebrar aquele clima! Vai?-disse Marin com aquele olhar "vc está certa disso".**

**Depois disso, Lilá foi embora e euzinha acompanhou Sakura até a casa da dona Sônia.**

****

**Na casa da dona Sônia:**

**Dona Sônia, cheguei... Ué! Kd a dona Sônia?**

**Ela deve ta no quarto dormindo! Bora la vê Sakura?**

**Bora!**

**Cegando no quarto da dona Sônia elas chegaram perto dela e viram q ela estava pálida e não respirava:**

**Meu Deus, ela está pálida e não está respirando!- disse Sakura pasma**

**Deixa ver como está a pulsação dela!- fui eu**

**E vc sabe fazer isso?**

**Claro, aprendi no curso de escoteiros nerds.- Ela pegou o pulso de Dona Sônia...**

**Nunca fiz nenhum curso pelo meu santo Onofre! Não sei nem o q é um escoteiro direito... Ta eu sei o q é um escoteiro**

**E Então?-perguntou Sakura**

**Meu Deus! A VÉLHA TÁ MORTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Santo Buda! O q que eu vou fazer agora?**

**Fuja Sakura, eles podem pensar q foi vc!**

**Boa idéia vou agora mesmo!- Sakura pegou as malas- Adeus Marin!**

**Adeus Sakura!- Sakura saiu correndo para o aeroporto deixando eu com a falecida- Meu Deus! O q eu vou fazer pra esconder o corpo e... Como eu vou carregar essa baleia orca?**

****

**No aeroporto Sakura corria de lá pra cá desesperada:**

**Po... , q que eu vou fazer? A polícia deve ta me procurando e Marin já deve estar presa! Pobre Marin, ela só queria conquistar o mundo com a casca de granola- até q alguém cutucou o ombro de Sakura**

**Garotinha, por acaso vc viu uma garota do seu tamanho q está acusada de um crime?- sim era um policial(Milagre)**

**Na, não... Não vi ni ninguém assim passar por por aqui!- Sakura gaguejava-Eita já já esstá na hora do meu meu vôo! Tchau.- sakura saiu correndo**

**Ei, calma aí ! O embarque é pra lá!**

**Sakura saiu correndo até q trombou numa pessoa:**

**Me desculpe eu ... Ei! VC É AQUELE PESTE Q ME ROUBOU!**

**E vô te roubar de novo!-ele balou a carteira dela e saiu correndo**

**VOLTA AQUI MULEQUE! **

**Ton don-isso é o sinal da chamada da aeromoça**

**Senhorita Sakura dirija-se agora pro portão de embarque n° 6, última chamada!**

**Bom, nem preciso dizer q ela saiu correndo...**

****

**No avião Sakura dormiu e babou de novo o tempo todo**

****

**No aeroporto de Tóquio:**

**Po, kd a Sakura?- pergunta o tio Terada**

**Não sei, mas deve ta chegando.-respondeu Tomoyo**

**Tomoyo...**

**Oi!**

**Como foi lá em Trinidad Tobago?**

**Foi IRADO! O povo de lá é muito gente fina e tem um papo cabeça!!**

**Ah Claro -uma menina estava andando em direção a ele e parou na frente- O q foi menininha?**

**Sou eu prof, a Sakura.**

**HAAAAAAA!- tio Terada gritou igual um veadinho (como se ele não fosse)- Menina oq aconteceu com vc?**

**Fui assaltada, matei uma mulher e a polícia brasileira ta atrais de mim.**

**Nossa!**

**Quero ir pra casa!**

****

**Na casa de Sakura:**

**Nossa Sakura q história trágica!- disse Kero q acabara de escutar a história de Sakura no Brasil-Mas vc trouxe meu brigadeiro, não trouxe?**

**Trouxe deixa eu pegar e... Opsss! Derreteu**

**O Q?**

**Como tava muito calor lá, o brigadeiro derreteu na mala!**

**Nem preciso dizer q o Kero fez...**

****

**No outro dia:**

**Bom dia pai!**

**Bom dia Sakura! Tenho uma novidade pra te contar!**

**E o q é papai?**

**Vamos viajar nas férias**

**Pra onde?**

**Pro Brasil!**

**O q? NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃAÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**FIM**

**Bom, agora eu vô contar a história do Moranguitos o picolé:**

**Certa noite eu dormia na paz, no meu quartinho e comecei a sonhar com o meu idolatrado, querido, adorado, ídolo... Aaron Carter, aí ele vaio aqui pra cidade e eu e ele ficamos amigos! Começamos a conversar e estava rolando um clima até q a grande Thalita chega no meio da conversa e pergunta "Bora comprar Moranguitos" q diacho é Moranguitos? Um picolé! Ela fez isso umas 4 vezes e nós resolvemos ir comprar sendo q o sonho acabou! Depois daquela noite cheguei pro meu pai: "Pai me dá uma bicicleta?" ai ele disse "Não filha vc já tem uma janela no seu quarto!" fiquei traumatizada e nunca mais comi pão de mel!**


End file.
